Mr Perfect or Not so Perfect
by risty234
Summary: Lucas Friar Mr. Perfect or that was what everybody thought but underneath that jock, nice and outstanding guy was more of a dark past than anybody would imagine. Everybody thought him getting expelled from a school in Texas and being transferred into middle school in New York was his secret. It wasn't and maybe him and Maya do have more in common. Both come from a broken home.
1. Summary

Lucas Friar Mr. Perfect or that was what everybody thought but underneath that jock, nice and outstanding guy was more of a dark past than anybody would imagine. Everybody thought him getting expelled from a school in Texas and being transferred into middle school in New York was his secret. It wasn't and maybe him and Maya do have more in common. Both come from a broken home. Too bad nobody ever really looked hard enough to see the bruises underneath his clothes. But with a mom in denial in deep denial and his father coming to New York to spend time with his only son, it will be harder to keep the secret. When Lucas pushes Riley physically causing her wrist to be sprained which caused Cory force Lucas to stay away from his daughter. Lucas soon finds himself alone without Farkle, Maya and Riley. Zay and Billy both ignores him now when he snapped at both boys. When one night, he shows up at the Matthews in Riley's bedroom with a black eye on his face and tears. He sobbed to Riley and Maya telling them everything. They will do anything to help him but that might be impossible considering Riley and Maya promised not to tell anyone, but will it become too much for both girls. Riley turns to Cory and when that's not enough Maya turns to Shawn for advice.


	2. Chapter 1: The Start of the Cracks

I stared in the mirror with a small smile on my face. I couldn't wait till the start of school. I couldn't stand my mother just sobbing in her room. I couldn't stand to hear it. I hated my father but my mother couldn't get over him. She kept saying she loved him and I ruined her relationship. I grabbed my backpack before heading off to John Quincy Adams Middle School. I saw Maya and Riley along with Farkle leaning against a group of lockers and Farkle held a book in hands. "Hey guys" I greeted them and Riley smiled at me.

"Hey Lucas" Riley stated back before we walked into Mr. Matthews classroom. I just stared at Mr. Matthew. I leaned back into my seat, sometimes I look at Riley and I get real jealous but I would never admit to that. I'm Mr. Perfect according to Billy. Mr. Matthews was or is a great father. I looked at Maya and think if she knew about my family, would we get along better, if she knew that I was living in a broken home just the same as her but the thing is she got that Shawn Hunter guy. Mr. Matthews best friend. Who do I have to protect me from my parents. I think my mom is in denial that what my father did to us was okay but I honestly thought it would never be okay. I never even wanted to see him again. I plopped down next to Farkle. Mr. Matthews had one of those silly lessons that I really didn't care about at all to be honest. I kept tapping my finger on the desk and Maya turned around glaring at me and I put my hands up in my defense.

"Sorry" I mumbled to her.

"Dad" I heard Riley said and Mr. Matthews looked at her. "There's a lady outside of the classroom" Riley continued to state and I slowly turned around and there she was my mother. I could tell she was drunk beyond drunk. Before Mr. Matthews could process it, my mother stormed in her pjs. I slid down my seat. This was or is the most embarrassing moment.

"Ma'm can I help you" I heard Mr. Matthews said to my mom.

"Lucas forgot his lunch" She mumbled out loud. She wasn't even holding a lunch bag. I shook my head before getting out of my seat.

"I'm sorry Mr. Matthews I'll get her out of here" I grabbed my mother and my mother groaned and snapped at me. "You're drunk mom" I pulled her out of the classroom. I noticed Mr. Matthew was trying to get the class their attention but it wasn't work. "What is wrong with you" I snapped at her and my mom glared at me. I crossed my arms.

"Don't give me that look boy" My mom took my arms and I pushed her back.

"Mom stop this isn't you" I commented to her and she slapped me right before she walked out of school. I shook my head and I walked back into the classroom with everybody staring at me. The class was over but Mr. Matthews wanted to talk to me probably after what happened with my mom. "Mr. Friar" Mr. Matthews was leaning up against his desk.

"Yeah" I commented to him.

"Was that your mother" Mr. Matthews asked me and I looked down at my feet.

"Is everything okay" Mr. Matthews asked me another question and I just nodded.

"Yes Mr. Matthews can I please go to my next class" I asked him and he waved me off. I walked out of the classroom.

"So Lucas that's your mother" Maya pointed out to me and I just opened my locker and I just sighed. "Wow I never thought your life is so embarrassing. I mean your mom showing up drunk to a middle school. Thank god my mom doesn't drink" Maya patted me on the back before walking away with Riley and Riley gave me a smile and I smiled back at her.

"So this is why we never met your mom. She wasn't always working was she" Farkle pointed out to me.

"Farkle let it go" I told him. "You lied" Farkle exclaimed and I sighed.

"I didn't lie first off and second off she was working on drinking a whole 3-4 bottles of wine. Farkle let me tell you something. I know all the names of alcohol because of her" I snapped at him and Farkle backed away. I was so not in the mood and my phone was ringing. I answered it with no hesitation.

"Hello" I answered into the phone. "Hey son" My dad greeted me and I just shook my head. No this cannot be happening.

"Why are you calling me" I yelled into the phone. Good thing nobody was in the halls. I should have been in class but I wasn't because of my stupid dad.

"I thought I let you know that I'm back with your mother and I'm moving back in with your mother" My dad announced to me and I dropped the phone feeling my heart breaks into multiple pieces. I can do this. School was over and normally I would go to Topanga's but I wasn't in the mood to go anywhere to be honest. I was aimlessly walking around New York subway. I sighed and I looked at my watch and it was already 8pm. I walked back to my apartment. I slowly unlocked the door and I felt my stomach ache. I saw my mom and my dad watching a movie, they were basically cuddling each other. I quickly went into my room and I locked the door. I stripped out of my school clothes off and I felt the tears go down my cheeks. I traced every burn, every scar, every cut that happened because of my parents. I wasn't going to cry over this. I put on my pjs. I laid down on my bed. I heard my dad knocking on my door but I turned over in my bed.

"Go away" I shouted at him.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR" I felt myself get my knees up to my chest.


	3. Chapter 2: Suspiciousness

Lucas was different the next day he was ignoring a lot of people. I didn't know what what was wrong with him. He wouldn't even look at me. I looked at Zay and I walked up to him after my dad's class was over. Zay was leaning against a locker.

"Hey Riles" Zay greeted me and I waved at him.

"What's up with Lucas" I got straight to the point and Zay just shrugged his shoulders.

"I wish I knew" Zay opened his locker.

"What do you mean you don't know. He's your best friend" I crossed my arms.

"Come on Riles let it go" Maya advised me.

"Lucas doesn't tell me everything as much as I would like to" Zay continued to ramble on.

"So it's not just me realizing something is completely wrong with Lucas" I looked at everybody.

"Nope Riles. You aren't the only one but come on guys his mom showed up to school drunk" Maya did state to me and I just nodded.

"Yeah I wouldn't want to come to school if I was him" I looked over at Lucas that was at his locker. "He looks so defeated" I looked at Zay and Farkle.

"You're right he does. I never seen him looked so down" Zay stated and he walked over to Lucas and Lucas gave him their signature handshake. Their handshake was different compared to Billy but I guess it makes a lot of sense. Zay and Lucas goes way back then Billy and him does. Even Lucas does numerous sports for basically for every season. I walked over to Lucas and he gave me a small smile.

"Riles I know that you wondering if I'm okay. I am no need to worry about me" Lucas kissed my cheek before grabbing his books from his locker and rushing off to whichever class he had. I smiled to myself and smiled to myself. I ran into Charlie.

"Hey Charlie" I stated to him and he gave me a small smile.

"Hey Riley, I have to go" Charlie rushed off and I looked at Maya.

"Why is everyone leaving me. Did I do something" I sighed while pressing my back against a set of lockers.

"Oh naive Riley, for one Charlie is ignoring you because he still likes you and Lucas really had to get to his other class which is on the other side of the building" Maya shrugged her shoulders acting like it wasn't a big deal. To me it was indeed a big deal that she knew Lucas schedule but I didn't. I mean I was closer to Lucas than she was but oh well. It's not even a big deal at all. I suppose I was slightly overreacting. I sighed before going to my next class. Soon enough it was gym class, I was just talking to Maya when I saw Billy walked over to us and i just stared at him.

"Hey what's up with Lucas" Billy asked Maya and me. "How am I supposed to know what's up with Ranger Rick" Maya shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know Billy" I answered him and he stared at Farkle.

"I know nothing" Farkle shrunk down.

"Why is there something you saw or anything of that nature" I walked up to Billy and Billy opened his mouth but then we saw Lucas coming over. We instantly stopped talking out loud.

"What's up guys" Lucas asked us with a smile on his face. I don't know how but I could tell it was fake beyond fake.

"Come on dude" Zay motioned Lucas away from us.

"Billy what did you see" I turned to look at Billy and Billy sighed.

"Look guys I saw that Lucas had bruises along his back or some scars or something. They look pretty old" Billy spoke to me and Maya. Maya's eyes went wide and so did mine.

"Maya" exclaimed at her and Maya shook her head. "Riles don't you think you overreacting" Maya told me.

"No I am not overreacting" I crossed my arms.

"Billy said it was old and plus Lucas got into numerous fights at his old school did you forget about that" Maya pointed out to me and I sighed.

"Okay you got me there but that doesn't prove anything at all" I just stared at Maya and Maya rolled her eyes.

"Well then. Riles you always over exaggerate" Maya stated to me and I sighed. "Yeah you're right" I uncrossed my arms and I stared at Lucas from a distance. He was smiling and waving at us.

"See Riles he's fine more than fine. He's Mr. Perfect" Maya nudged me and I just smiled to myself.

"Yeah he is" I told her and then school was officially over. Maya and I walked into my house to see my mom was cooking food.

"Mom what happened with Uncle Shawn parents" I asked my mom while I plopped down on the couch.

"What's with that question Riley" My mother asked me and I looked at Maya and Maya shook her head no adamantly.

"Nothing, I was just wondering" I responded to my mom and she shook her head.

"Ask your father Riley but you already know everything there is to know about what happened with Shawn parents" My mom got up from the couch and into the kitchen and Maya rushed me into my room and our sitting area.

"Riley it's nothing so don't be asking about Shawn parents okay" Maya advised me.

"Oh come on Maya nobody is going to know that it was related to Lucas" I pointed out to her. "You think Lucas will be happy with you going behind his back to find his past Riley" Maya continued to state to me and I felt my smile go to a frown.

"You're right" I mumbled out loud to Maya and Maya nodded with a slight smile on her face.

"I should go home, I'll see you at dinner Riles" Maya hopped out of my window and I shook my head


	4. Chapter 3: First Signs

As soon as I got home, I felt dread building up in my stomach. I hated attention but even more so now that Billy saw my past bruises, scars and burns on my back. I didn't want to go home but here I was going home.

Maybe I could go to Topanga's to hang out with everybody but I felt like everybody would be staring at me.

Billy had to tell Riley and Maya about my bruises in gym class. So I just went home ignoring the dread in my stomach. I unlocked the front door of the apartment with my key. I walked in and I stopped in my tracks. Tons and tons of alcohol were all over the room. I slowly walked to my bedroom. I heard footsteps that wasn't my mother but rather my dad behind me. I didn't want to see him.

"So you finally home Lucas. Where have you been" Dad asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"I was at school you know to get an education" I responded to him. I was about to close the door until he grabbed my arm and I snatched it away from him.

"You will not disrespect me" Dad yelled in my face. He tightens his grip on my arm. I cringed and tried to pull back which caused him to be even more mad at me. "Let go" I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"No you will learn your lesson" Dad scolded me before pushing me into the wall.

I groaned and he slapped me across the face causing me to fall down on the ground. I backed away from him and I didn't want to beg in front of him. That's one thing about my father, you do not beg in front of him. I knew it wasn't going to be over. I must have blacked out, I was still in my room. I slowly got up from the floor and I looked at myself via the mirror.

I traced the handprint on my cheek. It was blood dried blood. My cheek was definitely started to get bruises. I lifted up my shirt and I saw blood dripping onto my white t-shirt. I locked my door and I just slid down against the door with tears on my cheeks. My ribs were hurting immensely.

I walked into my bathroom and I pulled out a bandage to wrap around my stomach to cover up my bruises and my broken ribs. I knew it was broken, it happened to me so many times that I can tell when my ribs are broken. I sighed and I looked at my eye, it was turning into all sort of colors. I touched it and I winced.

He was always so good at not knowing where to hit me. I shook my head before I walked to my bed. I put my head on my pillow and I felt my eyes slowly closed.

When I woke up, I felt my chest become so sore. I put on my clothes and I slowly walked out of my bedroom with a sigh on my face and I saw my mom eating at the kitchen table. I tapped on her shoulder and I looked down at my feet.

"Mom can I borrow your makeup" I asked her and she crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Now why would I do that" She responded to me.

"Mom, dad hit me unless you want people to become suspicious of what's going on at home. I would suggest letting me use your makeup" I advised and she sighed before pulling me into her room. She plopped me down on the bed and took out her makeup. She fixed my face and I looked in the mirror and I smiled to myself.

"I'm going to head off to school" I told her before walking out of the front door. She didn't say anything. I kept my head down while I hopped on the subway. I saw Riley and Maya just chatting with each other. I looked over and I saw Farkle helping Billy on some homework.

"Hey girls" I greeted them and Riley just smiled at me.

"Hey where were you yesterday. I thought we all were meeting at Topanga's" Riley asked me and I shook my head.

"Sorry my dad wanted to hang out since you know I don't know when I'll get to spend time with him as much" I shrugged my shoulders and Riley just nodded.

"Yeah that makes sense" Riley was leaning against my locker.

"Yeah Mr. Rick Ranger" Maya punched my arm and I tried to not wince but it really did hurt.

"Shouldn't we get to your dad's class" I pointed out to both of the girls. "Since when did you become a nerd Ranger Rick" Maya now nudged me while she entered into the room. I shook my head while entering the classroom. I walked back to my seat and I watched everybody staring at me.

"Take a picture it'll last longer" I commented to everybody which caused everybody to turn and face Mr. Matthews. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. My pain meds were slowly wearing off. The class was over and I was about to leave but Mr. Matthews stopped and motioned toward a desk.

"Mr. Matthews I'm sorry about my mom but she doesn't always drink like that and she won't be showing up to show unannounced" I told him and Mr. Matthews crossed his arms while leaning up against his desk.

"Lucas if something is going on with your mom. You can tell me" Mr. Matthews stated to me. I just shook my head no. I opened my mouth but then I closed it. What could I tell him. I couldn't let him know about my father.

"I'm fine Mr. Matthews my father is here in town" I told him while packing my things and I went to my locker. My dad wasn't a bad guy. He was fine. It's not like he got drunk a lot of times. It was just once, just once that he slapped me, broke my ribs. I felt my head leaning against my locker.

"So your dad is back in your life" Zay asked me and I turned to him.

"How do you feel about that" Zay tilted his head. I shook my head.

"It's fine Zay" I closed my locker.


	5. Chapter 4:Secrets Reveal

These past few days were nightmare for me, each night the beatings keep getting worse. Each day new excuses arises. I walked into the school while grabbing my shoulder. I saw Riley talking to Charlie with a small smile on her face. Maya was with Farkle.

"Hey guys" I walked right up to everyone and everyone just stared at me. "Why are you guys looking at me like that" I asked them.

"Your eye" Riley pointed out to me and I tilted my head.

"It's turning black" Riley continued to state to me. I forgot to use makeup to cover my eye. Dammit I told myself and Riley and Maya were tapping their feet in annoyance.

"What happened to it" Maya asked me and I just felt like she was staring into my soul.

"Nothing happened to it. I accidently punched myself" I shrugged my shoulders before I opened my locker.

"Lucas for a couple weeks now we all looked away but you show up to school with bruises and you missing baseball practice. If you don't show up to practice the team is going to kick you off it" Riley stated to me and I just groaned. I just wish that Riles would just leave me alone.

"Riles leave it alone" I shouted at her before slamming my locker closed. I glared at Riley and Maya. Maya actually looked terrified.

"JUST DROP IT" I walked away from the girls and I saw Riley and Maya looked on the ground. I rolled my eyes and I bumped into Farkle and Farkle backed away from me.

"Farkle" I stated to him and Farkle shook his head.

"Lucas you made Riley cry and Maya never looked more afraid of you than anything" Farkle walked away from me and I sighed.

"Zay please tell me you not upset with me" I grabbed his arms.

"Why would I be upset when you hiding something from me" Zay stated to while beginning to walk away from me and I grabbed his arm.

"I told you my life is fine. It's perfect" I stated to him and Billy walked passed us.

"Yeah right. Lucas your not Mr. Perfect" Billy commented to me and Zay and Billy walked away from me. I just stared at them. What's it with everybody today. Is it Be upset with Lucas day or something.

"Billy" I screamed at him causing him to turn around. "You're the one who told me I'm Mr. Perfect" I pointed out to him and Billy shook his head.

"I know maybe you not as perfect as I thought you were" Billy walked into Mr. Matthews classroom. I just shook my head. I walked into the classroom and everybody's eyes were on me. Mr. Matthews raised an eyebrow at me. I just looked down at my feet while I walked to my seat.

"Stop looking at me" I told everyone and everyone looked back to the front of the classroom. Mr. Matthews really needed to talk to about something interesting for once. I almost fell asleep during his class multiple times.

I looked at Maya and then I looked at Riley. She was doing everything in her power to avoid looking at me. After the class, I ran up to Riley grabbing her arm.

"Riles come on, you can't be upset with me" I told her and she walked away from me.

"Don't touch me" Riley screamed at me. Maya stepped in front of Riley and glared at me. I backed away from Maya and Riley with my hands up in surrender. I walked back home after school was over and I felt the pour of rain coming down on me. I sighed.

Great I just lost all my friends because of my dad. I really do hate him.

I entered my apartment, I saw that my mom was on the couch with bottles on the table. It was empty bottles. I picked them up one at a time and I started throwing them away. I went into the kitchen and I started cleaning up the mess that my mom left. I sighed before hitting up to go to my room and I closed the door.

I took out my school work. I tried to move my arm, it had to be broken from the night before. I heard a knock on my bedroom door and my dad walked into my room. I tried to ignore him and that only got him more pissed at me. He turned me around and I screamed in pain because he grabbed my arm so tight. It was already hurting.

"Don't ignore me Lucas Friar" My dad commanded me and he kept shaking me. I closed my eyes hoping he would stop.

"Open your damn eyes" Dad screamed at me and I stared at him. I noticed he was beyond drunk. "Dad stop" I begged him but he didn't listen instead he threw me to the ground. I heard a cracking sound in my bones. I screamed out in pain. I he punched me in my stomach over and over again. I felt him try to take off my clothes and I kept pushing him away.

It suddenly stopped and I looked up and there stood my mother while covering her face. I tried to get up off the floor and she tried to help me.

"Don't" I let out a whisper and she just nodded and walked away and I put my knees against my chest, my bare chest filled with weakness.

I wonder if I'm out of all tears because my cheeks are dry. I locked my bedroom door before stuffing clothes into bags and bags. I knew where I was going. I don't care if Maya or Riley are upset with me.

I need some place else to stay. I crawled out of my window and jumped down despite my stomach hurting bad.

I ran and I ran and I got to the Matthews. I taped on Riley's bedroom window and she looked at me shocked.

"Lucas what you doing here" Riley asked me and I saw Maya was in the room too.

"I need your help" I told them while removing my hand from my stomach to show blood seeping through my shirt. Riley's face looked pale and so did Maya.

"What's wrong Lucas? What happened to you" Riley asked me while I sat on the window seat.

"Can you help me" I looked at Maya and Riley in their eyes. "You can't tell anyone" I whispered to them


	6. Chapter 5: A trip

I looked at Lucas and then Maya. We both were filled with worry. This was Lucas Friar and here he was bleeding.

"Lucas we need to get my father or mom" I told him and Lucas immediately got up from the window sill.

"No, Riles please I can't let you do that" Lucas was begging me and I just stared at Maya. Maya was shaking her head no and Lucas was grabbing my arms. He had tears in his eyes.

"Riley if you tell them. My parents will be in so much trouble" Lucas informed me and I shook free.

"No, I'm not keeping silent. Lucas you could be dealing with internal bleeding" I told him and Maya was leaning against my bedroom door.

"I'm not dealing with internal bleeding" Lucas told me but he grabbed his stomach in pain. Maya got me a towel from my bathroom and I placed it on his stomach to try to stop the bleeding and Lucas groaned in pain. My bedroom door slowly opened and I looked at Maya with my eyes wide open.

"I'm not supposed to have boys in my room" I turned to look at Maya and there he was not my father but rather Shawn Hunter. "Uncle Shawn" I turned to him and I saw Maya gave out a smirk on her face.

"What you doing here" I asked him and Uncle Shawn turned to Maya.

"I called him, said it was an emergency" Maya shrugged her shoulders.

"Shawn I wasn't lying to you" Maya motioned towards Lucas who looked like he was getting paler by the minute.

"What's wrong with him" Uncle Shawn bent down to look at Lucas.

"Girls you know I'm not a doctor" uncle Shawn pointed out to us.

"We know it's just Lucas doesn't want me to go to my dad" I informed him and Uncle Shawn shook his head. Uncle Shawn shook his head before facing Lucas.

"Lucas is your name right" Uncle Shawn asked Lucas and Lucas nodded yes.

"Can you remove that towel for me" Uncle Shawn started to move the towel away from him and Lucas got up from the his seat once again but he was swaying heavily. I looked at Uncle Shawn and Uncle Shawn caught Lucas in his hands.

"Riley, Maya you better tell me what is going on" Uncle Shawn told me before walking out of my room with Lucas in his hands. My dad and mom got up from the couch with a surprising look on both of their faces.

"What is he doing up in your room" Dad asked me and I shook my head.

"Dad please he's bleeding" I grabbed my dad's arm and dad looked over at Uncle Shawn he was holding Lucas.

"Shawn" My dad started to say.

"This kid might have internal bleeding" Uncle Shawn stated to dad and before I knew it we all were sitting in the waiting room. My dad and Uncle Shawn wanted us to tell them the truth but I couldn't betray Lucas. I couldn't and I wouldn't even dare to.

"I don't know what happened to him. He just came into my bedroom window asking for my help." I answered them while looking at my feet. The doctor came out and we all stood up with worry on our faces.

"Is he okay" Maya asked the doctor.

"We stopped the internal bleeding. He was lucky when you sir brought him in. If you guys waited any longer he might have died" The doctor told us and I felt myself cover my mouth with shockness and I heard Maya gasp.

"Can me and Maya see him" I turned to my dad and dad nudged me to go in along with Maya. I walked into Lucas' room and he was smiling a little bit.

"Your secret is safe Ranger Rick" Maya told him and he looked at me.

"I told them I didn't know why you had internal bleeding but you needed help Lucas. You were practically dying. I wasn't going to just sit there and watch you bleed out. What can of friend would I be" I rambled on and on to him.

"I get it Riles but thank you for doing what you did for me" Lucas was smiling a bit.

"So what now" I asked him.

"You go back home and pretend none of this happened to you. You go back pretending that your dad doesn't hurt you or your mom acting like nothing is wrong" Maya now jumped in while crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Maya and Riles you don't get it. They the only family I have" Lucas begged us and he looked like he was about to cry or burst into tears. I grabbed his hands.

"You have us and Farkle and Zay and even Billy. They all in the waiting room hoping to get into the room" I told him and Lucas shook his head.

"Please don't tell anyone anything about me" Lucas begged us yet again and I looked at Maya. Maya and I nodded yes to keep it a secret.


	7. Chapter 6: Medical Emergency

I was just lying in my hospital bed. Maya and Riley left with Mr. Matthews and his wife. I was just staring at the ceiling throwing a ball up and down. I heard a knock on my door and I looked at the door hoping it was Zay or even Billy but it wasn't instead it was Shawn Hunter aka Riles Uncle not biological. I just stared at him while he sat down on my hospital bed.

"So where's your parents" Shawn asked me and I shrugged.

"They probably drunk huh" Shawn pointed out to me and I shook my head no.

"That's ridiculous my parents don't drink" I exclaimed to Shawn.

"Cory told me that your mother came to school drunk" Shawn told me and I rolled my eyes.

"I bet it was your mom or dad who did this to you and I can guess that one of your parents are alcoholics" Shawn told me and I looked away from him.

"My dad was an alcoholic too and it was this girl that me and Cory tried to help. We kept her secret about her dad hitting her" Shawn told me causing me to look at him.

"But she was okay" I asked Shawn and Shawn just smiled a little bit.

"Yeah she was fine when Cory and I told his parents and she got away from her dad" Shawn told me.

"You think you have me all figured out" I sat up in my bed and Shawn just shook his head. "No I don't think I have you figured out. I do believe that Riley is really bad at lying" Shawn just gave me a sad smile.

"I can see it when someone is being abused by their parents easily" Shawn stated to me.

"Well I think you have me confused by someone else" I turned my head to look out of the window.

"Don't worry Cory doesn't know" Shawn put his hand on my shoulder. "Lucas it's not your fault that you have to put up with the abuse" Shawn told me and I shook my head.

"I'm fine Shawn" I told him while crossing my arms while looking out the window.

"Lucas you could have died did Riley told you that. An extreme case of internal bleeding along with a broken arm" Shawn pulled my face towards him. I opened my mouth but my eyes were filling up with tears.

"Maybe I don't mind dying" I mumbled out the words but Shawn must have heard me.

"Well Riles and Maya do believe it or not but you are important to them" Shawn got up from my bed and left the room. I just went back to staring at the ceiling. I don't need his help. I'm fine actually more than fine. I felt the tears go down my face.

"Lucas hunny" I looked up at my mom she was touching my cheek.

"Are you alright" She asked me and I turned over in my bed.

"Lucas" She called out to me.

"Don't mom, I told you numerous times that he was a terrible father but you didn't believe me so just leave" I pointed at the door and I turned around facing the wall.

"Your father is not a bad guy he just has issues and if you followed his rules for once you wouldn't be in this predicament" My mom stated to me and I felt a sense of anger.

"JUST LEAVE" I screamed at sitting straight up in my bed and throwing something at her which she was standing by the door. I felt a sharp pain in my body, I groaned in pain. I saw a flash of doctors rushing into my room and my mother being forced out of my room. I screamed in pain and I felt myself close my eyes. I heard the doctors say my heart wasn't beating. It stopped multiple times.

I heard the cries coming from Riley and Maya.

"Lucas, let go of me" Riley screamed at somebody. I opened my eyes and I started walking. I looked over at my body that was still as a rock. I looked over at Riles who was hugging her dad tight and Maya was looking like she was trying to hold back her tears while hugging Shawn.

"Guys it's going to be okay Lucas will wake up and he will get his heartbeat back on track" Riley's dad spoke. I walked right beside Mr. Matthews and I looked at Riles face. Her eyes were red and puffy, it was beyond heartbreaking. I looked at them and walked back into my hospital room. There was a tube in my body. I just stared at myself, I bent down and sat down on my bed.

"Lucas you have to wake up come on Riles need you. She's breaking down and what about Farkle" Maya stated to me and I just looked at her.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I put my hand into my body. I knew what to expect from this. Once I enter my body once again there's no turning back. I knew I couldn't leave Riley, Maya, Farkle, Billy or even Zay. I felt my body absorb back my soul.

"Guys he's waking up" Maya screamed outside of my hospital room. I grabbed my head and doctors were in my room. I knew the doctors were trying to get Maya and Riles out of the room. "Don't even try" I heard Mrs. Matthews stated to the doctor and the doctor sighed. He pulled out the tube out of me. I started coughing out. "What time is it" I spoke my voice a little hoarse. "It's 5 in the morning" Shawn stated to me.

"What happened to me" I looked at the doctor.

"You went into shock shortly after the surgery. I suppose the argument you had with your mother caused you stress to your heart or stomach" The doctor informed me.

"I'll be fine though" I asked him and the doctor looked at my chart. "Yeah you should be but we probably going to keep you here longer than expected" The doctor left my room and Riles hugged me and so did Maya. That was the first time I had received a hug from Maya.


	8. Chapter 7: Home Sweet Home

It was weeks after my hospital stay and I felt a sense of nerves coming into me while my mom was driving me home from the hospital. I didn't want to see my father at all. My mom was completely quiet and I looked down at my stomach which had no found stitches. I unlocked the door to my house. I looked around, it wasn't a mess like it was. It was cleaned up and I could see the floor of the apartment.

"Are you hungry" My mom asked me and I just sighed and nodded. My mom took out some pasta and popped it into the microwave. She put the food in front of me and I started eating the food.

"Thanks" I told her and she just nodded.

"Your father should be back tonight" She kissed my cheek before grabbing her trench coat. I knew she was heading to work. I rubbed the back of my neck before going into my bedroom. I looked around my bedroom, it was filled with blood on the carpet. I sighed while I slowly sat down on my bed and I heard my phone go off and I quickly answered it.

"Are you okay" It was Maya that was asking me this and for some strange reason, it was nice to know she cared about me. "I'm fine Maya stop worrying about me" I told her and Maya sighed.

"Riles won't stop bugging me. Lucas you know she can't keep things a secret" Maya complained to me and now it was my turn to sigh.

"She better learn to keep her mouth shut then" I hung up the phone and Maya and I laid down on my bed. I wasn't going to let Riley and Maya ruin my life by not being able to keep their mouth shut. I was just staring at my ceiling and I saw my door opened and I looked towards it. It was my father and he was leaning against my doorframe.

"Dad" I acknowledged him and my dad looked up from the ground.

"Hey Lucas" My dad sat down on my bed and I felt uncomfortable. I could tell he wasn't drunk but I still was afraid of him even when he wasn't drinking, he had a nasty temper.

"Look Lucas you know I didn't mean anything about It" My dad stated to me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. "Lucas I do mean it" Dad kept talking to me and I got off my bed and I stared at him.

"I don't care. I could have died dad, I had internal bleeding" I crossed my arms and dad kept looking down at the floor. "You know you almost raped me dad" I elaborated at him and Dad head popped up straight up. "

I don't want to hate you dad because you're my dad" I rubbed my arm. The pain medication was wearing off.

"I know that's why you didn't report me right" Dad stood up from my bed and grabbed my arm and I nodded.

"Just don't ever touch me again" I pulled his hand off my arm. Dad just nodded at me before getting ready to leave my room.

"Will you forgive me Lucas" Dad questioned me and I just rolled my eyes.

"I don't know but dad I will always love you" I turned my back towards him and dad just walked out of my room. I heard him sigh and I got my pain medication out and swallowed my medication. I laid back down on my bed and I saw my phone was ringing and I answered it without checking the caller ID. It was Riles and I couldn't help but sigh.

"Hey Lucas, will you be at school tomorrow just wondering" Riles was stumbling with her words and I knew that she was uncomfortable with my situation.

"I don't know, it just depends on if I feel much better" I honestly told her and I could tell that Riles was twirling her hair.

"Okay, I was going to suggest giving you your homework assignments if you're not going to be there tomorrow" Riles stated to me and I shook my head.

"I don't want you to come to my house at all Riley" I stated to her and Riley was probably pouting.

"But you're okay though" Riley sounded like she was trying to convince herself more so than me.

"Look, I probably will show up to school tomorrow" I told her and I hung up the phone quickly. I laid down on my bed and I turned to my side and I felt my eyes close. When I woke, I heard a lot noise. I got out of my bed and I walked to my bedroom door. I walked out of my bedroom door and I saw my dad knocking vases down and stumbling. My eyes went wide because this was my father one second he says he would stop but then he shows up drunk.

"Lucas" He slurred at me and I backed away from him because I was scared of him. I couldn't deny that.

"Dad, what the hell" I screamed at him and he just growled at me.

"Don't talk to your dad like that" Dad shouted at me before slapping me hard across my face.

I fell down onto the floor and I knew my stitches were coming apart. I just stared at him and I ran to my bedroom and I locked bedroom door. I wasn't going to let him take my virginity not happening. I pulled out a suitcase while my other hand was holding my stomach and blood was pouring out and soaking my shirt. I opened my window and climbed down the staircase. I ran and ran and I knew my father was still banging on my window. I picked up my cell phone and looked through my contacts and I looked and there was Shawn Hunter's phone number. I dialed it and I was just sitting in front of Topanga. I was waiting for ten minutes.

"Lucas" Somebody called my name and I looked up and there stood Shawn Hunter.

"I got your message" Shawn crossed his arms.

"I have a situation" I removed my hand to show that my stomach is bleeding.


	9. Chapter 8: Telling the Truth

Shawn was looking at me weirdly. "What happened Lucas" Shawn asked me while coming up to me slowly.

"My stitches came out" I looked down while removing my hand and showed Shawn the bleeding.

"I have to take you to the hospital" Shawn sat down next to me. I shook my head and I grabbed my backpack.

"No way am I going to the hospital. They would start questioning me" I stated to Shawn and Shawn just kept shaking his head.

"I'm not a doctor" Shawn told me and I sighed.

"Come on" Shawn took me by my arm and we made it to the hospital and I just stared on the outside. I walked into the hospital room and the doctor didn't question me at all, he just closed my stitches up once again. Shawn took me and I just stared at him.

"What are we doing here" I asked him and Shawn just stared at me. "You need some place to stay" Shawn shrugged his shoulders and rung the doorbell. I saw Mrs. Matthews open the door and escorted me into the apartment. I looked around the apartment. "I made up the couch for you" Mrs. Matthews told me.

"Thank you" I said to her and Mrs. Matthews just nodded at me before going into her room.

"See, nobody asked you any questions" Shawn was about to leave the apartment. "What am I supposed to do" I asked him and Shawn turned towards me.

"Open up Lucas and you'll be amazed on how amazing the world can be" Shawn left the apartment. I touched my side and I put my head into my hands. My phone rang and I rolled my eyes. I went into the bathroom and I closed the door. I locked the door and I stared at my reflection. I closed my eyes and I sighed. Shawn was right, I needed to open up. I wasn't going to be my dad or my mom. I am not going to be my parents. I wasn't going to make Riley feel guilty, heck I didn't even want to burden Maya with my secret. I traced my bruises, burns and scars all over my body. I felt tears slip from my eyes. I left the bathroom and quickly sat on the couch and put the blanket over my body. I closed my eyes and

I woke up to see Riley's younger brother Auggie. "Lucas" Auggie screamed at me and I just stared at him while tilting my head.

"Yes Auggie" I rubbed my eyes before sitting up on the couch.

"What you doing here" Auggie asked me and I looked to see Mr. Matthews just staring at me. Riles and Maya must have already gone to school.

"I should get ready to go to school" I rushed to the bathroom with some clothes in my hands.

"You want to tell me what's going on" Mr. Matthews stated to me and I turned towards him slowly.

"Shawn told me that you helped a girl get away from her abusive father when you were in high school" I faced Mr. Matthews. Mr. Matthews turned and faced me stepping into the bathroom.

"Lucas, what's wrong" Mr. Matthews asked me and I sighed before looking at myself in the mirror. This was my chance to admit to Mr. Matthews my past. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"I should go" I started to leave the bathroom and Mr. Matthews grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Your parents hurt you don't they" Mr. Matthews questioned me and I looked down at my feet.

"Come on, let's go sit down on the couch" Mr. Matthews guided me to the couch. I kept fiddling with my hands.

"Look, Shawn cared a lot about that girl and the girl kept making excuses about her father and so Shawn let her live with him after her father hit her night after night. I did everything I thought I could do to protect her but Shawn did more. He let her go and we never saw that girl ever again" Mr. Matthews stated to me while facing the TV.

"There are my parents. What am I supposed to do" I finally looked up from my fiddling fingers.

"Tell the truth Lucas and stop putting Maya and Riley in the middle of it" Mr. Matthews told me and I just nodded my head.

"Dad gets drunk a lot and mom can't be by herself without turning to alcohol" I stuttered out the sentence.

"We going to miss school" I told Mr. Matthews and Mr. Matthews just shook his head. "Lucas this is more important than school" Mr. Matthews sighed out loud. "I know" I kept shaking my head.

"How did you know that Maya and Riley knew" I turned to him and Mr. Matthews just shook his head.

"I know my daughters" Mr. Matthews just shrugged his shoulders at me.

"Your dad hits you and your mom stands back and watch it happen" Mr. Matthews was leaning against the kitchen counter and I sighed.

"Yeah I suppose that's what happen" I took a sip of my water that Mr. Matthews gave me.

"How bad was it in Texas" Mr. Matthews asked me and I just shook my head at him. I closed my eyes before pulling my shirt up and I exposed my back to him. I heard Mr. Matthews gasped but it wasn't just him gasping. I turned around and there stood Mrs. Matthews with Shawn Hunter.

"What did your parents do to you" Shawn exclaimed and I put down my shirt and I shook my head.

"When I was bad and not quiet, dad used to throw a hot iron at my back" I shrugged my shoulders because to be honest I was used to my dad getting mad at me causing him to throw the iron at me.

"Regardless of what you did Lucas you didn't deserve it. I promise you that" Shawn put his hands on my shoulders. I just stared at him.

"I don't know what to do guys" I turned towards everybody in the room. Mr. Matthews just stared at me.

"You staying here Lucas" Mrs. Matthews gave me a soft smile and in that moment I could see Mrs. Matthews in Riles. I just nodded at Mr. and Mrs. Matthews.

"Thank you" I whispered out the words. My phone rang and it was my dad calling me. I answered it and I heard him yelling at me. I hung up the phone and the doorbell went off and Mr. Matthews went for the door. There stood my father and I stood there and I felt tension building up inside of me. I didn't want to see him.

"Lucas" My dad announced to me and I shook my head backing away from him.

"Sorry Mr. Friar, I am going to ask you to leave" Mr. Matthews told him but my dad was drunk and he didn't care at all.

"I am not leaving without my son" Dad spat out while stumbling a little bit.

"Don't come near me" I shouted at him.

"But Lucas don't you remember all those good times" Dad finally come to my personal space and I shook my head.

"Come on it was fun all those nights that your mom was working" Dad whispered in my ear and I got some sort of flashbacks of dad taking my clothes off and I opened my eyes and I pushed my dad away from me and I ran to the bathroom. Shawn and Mr. Matthews managed to get my dad to leave without me.


	10. Chapter 9: More Secrets are revealed

Shawn was practically banging on the bathroom door but I didn't want to open the door at all.

"Come on Lucas, open the door. You can't stay in there in there forever" Shawn was begging me to unlock the bathroom door but I couldn't do that. I was just leaning against the bathroom door.

"Your dad is gone and I can assure you that your mother isn't here" Shawn kept telling me and I just pulled my knees closer to my chest. My mind was filled with flashbacks and I heard footsteps moving away from the door. My phone rang and I answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Lucas" I heard my mom voice and I didn't say anything.

"Lucas please say something" Mom demanded me.

"What do you want" I stated to her harshly.

"Look, I know that your father struck you" Mom told me and I sighed while I stared at myself in the mirror.

"And" I said to her and Mom just sighed at me.

"What did you do to make him upset" Mom asked me and I shook my head before hanging up on Mom. I shook my head while I examined every mark on my body, every bruise that I had, every burn mark that would never go away. I fell to my knees covering my eyes. Did I deserve everything that happened to me? Someone was banging on the bathroom door and I unlocked the bathroom door.

I opened the bathroom door to see Shawn and Mr. Matthews standing there.

"Lucas" Mr. Matthews stated to me and the tears were still falling onto my cheeks. I don't know what possessed me but I ran into Shawn. Shawn hugged me and I felt Mr. Matthews put his hand on my shoulder. My phone rang once more but I didn't want to answer it. Mr. Matthews picked up my phone and looked at it.

"It's your mother" Mr. Matthews handed me my phone and I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk to her" I looked down at my hands.

"Cory, can you give me and Lucas some time alone" Shawn asked Mr. Matthews and Mr. Matthews just nodded.

"Okay, now explain to me what happened to cause you not to want to talk to your mother" Shawn asked me while we just sat on the bathroom floor.

"Is it my fault that my dad smacked me around" I turned towards Shawn and Shawn looked shocked at my expression.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong and your dad had no right to touch you or hit you at any point" Shawn put his hands on my shoulders. I looked down at my hands.

"When I was little I was the most annoying person I had ever met maybe that's why my dad would hurt me. Maybe he wasn't abusing me maybe he was just punishing me" I exclaimed and I was about to leave when Shawn stopped me.

"Listen to me, your dad wasn't punishing you he was abusing you, slapping and causing bruises is abuse okay Lucas" Shawn grabbed my shoulders and I fell to the floor sobbing now full on sobbing and Shawn pulled me into a hug. I looked back up and there stood Riley with Maya. I pulled away from Shawn wiping my tears away.

"Sorry, crying is the for the weak" I mumbled out loud and Shawn shook his head.

"I'll leave you guys to talk and maybe Riles and Maya you can convince Lucas that it's not his fault" Shawn told us and left the room probably to go hang out with Mr. Matthews in the living room.

"Lucas, are you okay" Riley asked me while we walked back to her bedroom and Maya was following behind us. I was putting my head in my hands and I was shaking my head.

"I can't help but think I deserved it, being hit by my father" I confessed to both girls. Maya opened her mouth and shook her head.

"It's not your fault" Maya patted me on my shoulder and I looked down at my lap.

"You can't keep blaming yourself" Maya told me and I just sighed.

"You need to forgive yourself" Maya stated to me and I just stared at her but Riley held a smile on her face.

"You need to listen to what Maya is saying Lucas. What your parents did to you is not your fault" Riley gave me a soft smile and I just shook my head. I stared at her and Maya. I started fumbling with my hands. Riley eyes were soft and I could tell she was worried about me and to be honest I don't know if I was okay or not.

"Riles, Maya" I called out to their names and both girls looked up at me with a small smile.

"I can't remember something" I confessed to both girls. Maya looked actually worried and Riley was frowning.

"What don't you remember Lucas" Maya asked me and I just looked down at my lap.

"Lucas tell us, we can help you" Riley advised me.

"I get these flashbacks of my childhood, bad flashbacks" I stated to them and Riley was holding my hand and I sighed once more.

"These flashbacks consist of my father" I felt sick to my stomach because I didn't want to say those words ever but I knew I needed to tell somebody and somehow I knew that Maya and Riley wouldn't judge me for this.

"You look like you going to be sick" Maya pointed out to me and I just nodded.

"In these flashbacks my dad is putting back on his clothes" I blurted out to Maya and Riley. Maya seemed to get what I was saying quickly and covered her mouth. Riley looked somewhat clueless for about five minutes then she got it.

"We have to tell my dad or my Uncle Shawn" Riley jumped up from the window sill.

"No, I don't even know if these flashbacks are actually real or not" I confessed to Riley.


	11. Chapter 10: Farkle Knows

"They could be and you can't just keep it to yourself or else it's going to destroy you" Maya told me and I just rolled my eyes.

"Let it go Maya and you too Riley" I told them.

"Come on Lucas, talk to us" Riley tried to tell me.

"I'm going out" I told Maya and Riley.

"Where you going" Riley asked me while she crossed her arms.

"I'm going to talk to Farkle okay" I told both girls.

"Well don't forget to tell my parents where you going" Riley told me and I just nodded. I grabbed my backpack and I told the Matthews that I was going to visit Farkle. I sighed before I rang the doorbell that belonged to the Minkus residence. Farkle answered it and I was glad.

"Lucas what are you doing here" Farkle asked me and I sighed before looking down at my hands.

"I need to tell you the truth about everything since you are my best friend" I told him and I saw excitement on Farkle's face.

"So I am your best friend now" Farkle crossed his arms.

"Zay, and Billy are also my best friends don't forget that" I told Farkle and Farkle just rolled his eyes at me.

"Where your father" I asked Farkle and Farkle just sighed.

"Working but he should be home tonight" Farkle informed me and I sat down on my bed. It was silent for a few moments and I took a deep breath because Farkle needed to know, Farkle needed the truth I know he does.

"Dad has a drinking problem and mom needs my dad to survive" I confessed to Farkle and Farkle eyes went wide in shock.

"Dad back in Texas used to hit me all the time. I'm staying at the Matthews" I told Farkle and Farkle just sighed.

"So when you came in school that one day with a black eye that was because of your father" Farkle asked me and I sighed. "Yeah you know I still think that it's my fault that somehow I deserved it" I put my head in my hands and Farkle put his hands on my shoulder.

"You don't deserve it and regardless of what you did, your parents should never abuse you" Farkle stated to me and I sighed.

"I keep trying to state it's not abuse but it's abuse isn't it" I looked at Farkle and Farkle just nodded at me.

"What am I supposed to do now" I got up from Farkle's bed pacing back and forth.

"You need to report it Lucas" Farkle told me and I shook my head.

"I can't do that" I responded to Farkle.

"You can't keep living there, they might end up killing you" Farkle told me and the realization came to my face that children gets killed daily from child abuse.

"I don't want to move out of New York. I finally got a fresh start" I sighed while placing my head in my hands.

"Why don't stay the night. You must be tired of Maya and Riley" Farkle suggested to me and I smiled at him.

"Thanks Farkle, I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind, he really cares about you" Farkle told me and I opened my mouth but then I closed it and Farkle must have sensed it that I was holding something back.

"Lucas, what else are not telling me" Farkle faced me and I just looked down at my lap.

"I think my dad raped me" I said to him but when I said the word rape I felt somewhat sick to my stomach and Farkle sat back down on the bed. I just looked at him and Farkle gave me the look to keep going to keep talking about it.

"I keep having flashbacks or pop up memories in my head and I don't know what to do" I ranted over and over again to Farkle and Farkle just sighed.

"Who else knows about this" Farkle asked me and I sighed once again.

"Only Maya and Riley I just told them today" I answered him and Farkle sighed while looking worried at me.

"Do you think your father is capable for something that terrible" Farkle asked me and I just thought about it and I sighed.

"Yeah maybe he tried to rape me before" I looked at Farkle and Farkle rubbed the back of his neck.

"I have to tell someone Lucas. I can't keep this to myself" Farkle told me and I grabbed his arms.

"Please Farkle I didn't tell you so you can tell someone this" I was begging Farkle to keep this secret for me.

"I wanted to be honest with you but if you going to tell someone about this then I won't bother telling anything to you ever again" I commented to Farkle and Farkle shook his head.

"I don't care" Farkle stated back to me. I sighed and I just looked at him.

"I don't even know if what he did to me is just a false memory" I told Farkle

"And that's why I don't want any adults knowing about this" I confessed to Farkle and Farkle sighed.

"Okay I won't tell anyone until you are 100 percent sure, it's not an false memory something that your mind made up" Farkle told me and I sighed.

"Thank you I really appreciate it" I told him while hugging him a bit.


	12. Chapter 11: Admitting the Truth

Don't get me wrong, I was glad that Lucas told me the truth but on the other hand, I wished he didn't. I wanted to tell my father everything that Lucas told me but I would be breaking tons of friendship rules. I swear if Mr. Friar did sexual assault his son, then I am thoroughly disgusted. Words couldn't express how much, I felt bad for Lucas. Knowing Lucas, I know that doesn't want anyone to feel bad for him so I kept all these thoughts to myself. Lucas was in my shower just simply washing himself. I wanted to help him and I know keeping this stuff in won't do anything but cause more pain. Secrets can destroy people's lives, people's relationships but telling the truth could hurt so many people. Lucas came out of the bathroom with just a towel on. I just stared at him.

"What" Lucas asked me and I just glanced over his body, it was bruises, burns and I felt sick to my stomach.

"I forgot my clothes" Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"Lucas, are all those from your father" I asked Lucas and Lucas just hurried up and put his top on quickly. Lucas was avoiding questions and I knew the answer right away.

"Lucas talk to me. I am your friend" I commanded to Lucas. Lucas sighed and was about to open his mouth but he stopped when my dad walked into the room.

"Oh, Farkle you didn't tell me that Lucas was over" Dad stated to me and Lucas shook my father's hand.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Minkus" Lucas told my dad.

"You too Lucas" Dad shook Lucas' hand in response. Lucas had a smile on his face but now I could tell his smile was a lie. I could see all the little signs and man I wanted to help him but Lucas was independent and stuff.

"Okay, are you spending the night here" Dad asked Lucas and Lucas just nodded.

"Yes sir" Lucas stated to my dad. Dad walked out of my room. "I'll be right back" I told Lucas before walking out of my room. I grabbed my dad's arm. Dad turned around and faced me.

"What is it Farkle" Dad asked me and I rubbed the back of my neck. "

Do you think that Lucas could stay here longer" I asked him and dad just looked at me with a confused look.

"I'll have to talk to Lucas's parents" Dad told me while heading to the kitchen. I grabbed my dad's arm and dad turned around and faced me.

"Farkle, what's wrong" Dad asked me and I sighed.

"Lucas parents, they hurt him" I confessed to my dad and dad just stared at me.

"he was staying with Riley but they couldn't have much room for him there. I mean Maya basically lives there and Mr. Matthews already has Auggie there. Dad, we have so much room for Lucas" I tried to convince my dad and dad just shook his head.

"Farkle, I know that your friends are important to you but it seems you bringing this up to fast" Dad told me while placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Dad please" I begged my dad and dad just sighed.

"He can stay here for a couple days but Farkle I can't come up with a decision of importance" Dad gave me a smile before nudging me to my room. I saw Lucas standing there with his arms folded along and I put my hands up in surrender.

"Come on Lucas, Mr. Matthews and my dad are friends, he was going to find out eventually. I was just trying to help you out so don't be upset with me about this" I ranted to Lucas and Lucas just sighed and nodded along.

"I appreciate that you were just trying to help me but Farkle there's nothing you can do" Lucas sighed while looking out of my bedroom window.

"I can my dad will do this. I know he will. He's always complaining about me not hanging out with my friends enough" I stated to Lucas and

Lucas just shook his head, "that's different, hanging out and living with someone. I mean Farkle, it could ruin our friendship" Lucas advised me and I shook my head at Lucas once more.

"So what, Lucas I rather have you here then going back to your house. Your father might have raped you and I'm supposed to be fine with that well I'm not ignoring it" I folded my arms across my chest.

"I told you Farkle I don't know if that's true" Lucas exclaimed to me and I just stared at him. That's when it hit me hard, Lucas loved his father and the thought of his father doing something terrible as rape hurt him more than he let on. Lucas was known for protecting his friends but it must be a different thing when it came to his family. These people were Lucas blood and that couldn't change at all.

"Lucas" I called out to his name and Lucas turned around. "It's true isn't it" I asked Lucas and Lucas had tears in his eyes. It was the first time, I ever saw Lucas vulnerable.

"I just kept thinking about the memories and it had to be true" Lucas was pacing back and forth and I just sat on my bed.

"Lucas, we have to tell someone now that we know it's the truth" I mentioned to Lucas and Lucas kept shaking his head.

"I am not telling anyone else, Farkle just drop it okay" Lucas commanded me and I shook my head.

"No, I am not going to stay silence just because you want to protect your father and even your mother" I stood up in front of Lucas.

"You don't know anything. My mom needs my father to survive" Lucas confessed to me while rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, what do you want to do now" I asked Lucas.


	13. Chapter 12: Confronting his Parents

Don't get me wrong, I was glad that now Farkle knew what was going on but I still didn't want to tell anyone what my so called father did to me. Farkle was in the bathroom and I just stared at myself in the mirror. I grabbed my cell phone and looked at the photos, photos that I took a long time in case I ever wanted to turn my father in for what he did to me. Something always stopped me from turning my father into the police maybe it was my mother. I wanted my mother to be happy. All of sudden my phone was taken away from my hands and I looked it was Farkle and he was scrolling through my phone.

"What is this Lucas? Is this from your father" Farkle looked appalled that I had these pictures.

"Yeah it is. I thought if I ever wanted to go to the police then I would have proof of the abuse" I informed Lucas while looking down at my feet.

"Lucas, he tried to choke you and look at this. There's a video of him raping you while you were asleep" Farkle showed me the video and I felt sick to my stomach. I watched the video that was playing on my phone. I felt the tears stream down my face and fell to my knees.

"I knew it was true" I exclaimed and I threw my phone down but all it did was crack the screen and the sound from the video was playing.

"Lucas" Farkle tried to touch me and I backed away from him. I picked up my phone stormed out of the room.

"Where are you going" Farkle asked me and I just glared at him.

"I'm going to see my father" I walked out of the Farkle's residence. Farkle was chasing me.

"Lucas don't do this" Farkle was trying to pull me back to his house but I needed to confront my father for filming me getting raped. I arrived to my house and I walked into the house. Mom was sober and was shocked to see me.

"Lucas you back" Mom was smiling at me.

"Where is he" I demanded my mother and my mom looked confused. I threw the phone at my mother and played the video for her. She looked at and actually looked shocked.

"Your husband raped me while I was sleeping" I yelled at my mother and that's when my father came out of a room.

"Do not yell at your mother that way" Dad stood next to mom

"You are a monster. I hate you" I screamed at my father before grabbing a bat that was in closet. I was waving the bat around and around.

"Lucas put the bat" my mother said to me calmly.

"I won't do that. I won't let you guys hurt me anymore" I told my parents. Tears built up in my eyes.

"You raped me and filmed on my fucking phone" I informed my parents.

"How could you defend him" I turned to my mom and I swung my bat hitting glasses that were on the table. The door came in and suddenly I felt arms moving me back my parents causing me to drop that bat.

"You are guys are dead to me. I hope you guys will be in hell" I screamed and I turned and there stood Shawn Hunter and with him was Mr. Matthews. Shawn looked at me and that's when I couldn't hold it back anymore and I just sobbed in Shawn's chest. Shawn wrapped his arms around mine.

"Lucas what happened" Mr. Matthews asked me and I just took a deep breath but it was shaky but I had to tell someone an adult.

"My dad raped me" I said those words that I was trying not to believe at all. It hurt me to say those words out loud. I saw Shawn's face was angry and he wanted to go back in the room but Mr. Matthews shook his head at me.

"How did you know I was here" I asked them while wiping both of my eyes.

"Farkle called Riley and Riley told us where you were" Mr. Matthews said and Shawn and Mr. Matthews and I just started to walk out. I heard my name being called.

"Lucas" it was my mom's voice. I turned around and she had tears falling from her eyes. I walked in front of her and she hugged me tight.

"I am so sorry. I never knew" Mom whispered in my ears.

"Are you telling me that you see what a horrible of trash person he is" I told her while my voice began to crack.

"Lucas, I promise you he'll be gone by tomorrow" My mom rubbed my arm and I shook my head.

"It's too late for that" I stated to her and walked away with Shawn and Mr. Matthews. They guide outside of building where Farkle was sitting on the front steps.

"Lucas, I'm sorry I didn't know what you were going to do so I had to call them" Farkle was apologizing and I just hugged him tight

"Thanks for calling them" I told Farkle and Farkle nodded with a small smile on his face.

"No problem" Farkle stated to me and I just nodded.

"I'm going to go back with Mr. Matthews and Shawn. They say they'll give you a ride back to your house" I told Farkle and Farkle walked beside me. We didn't say anything for the rest of the ride that Mr. Matthews. Farkle was dropped off in 10 minutes and I was going back to Mr. Matthews. I kept thinking about what my mother said, would she actually follow through with her promise or was she lying? Could I actually give her the benefit of the doubt? If I did would I get hurt once again. I was tired of being hurt and rejected. My mother and father wasn't ever going to hurt me ever again.


End file.
